Kamen Rider AERS: Mantis
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Isane wasn't your typical girl. So, when one day her and her lover was attacked, she fought back. Yuri; GirlXGirl I was asked to partake in Kamen Rider AERS by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn. So, here’s a mini back-story to my rider, Mantis.


**Kamen Rider AERS: Mantis**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Like my beloved, Phinal Phantasy I was asked to partake in this Kamen Rider AERS by the fabulous Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn. So, here's a mini back-story to my rider, Mantis**

In a small apartment in the city of Tokyo, Japan in the small bedroom in the back of the apartment on the queen sized bed laid 26 year old Ayasegawa Isane. Her long black hair was lying all over the place and she was barley covered by the white sheet.

"Isane-chan, wake up!" said a girl who just stepped out of the joining bathroom in nothing but a white towel around her body and her hair wrapped up in a smaller white towel.

Isane didn't move, but she did moan and yawned, "Why?" she said into the pillow.

"Because it's 8am and we have to be at the shoot in an hour," replied the other girl.

Isane finally rolled over, the sheet falling off her body and exposing her, however it didn't phase the other girl. She finally opened her eyes and looked at the other girl, "Again, why?"

The other girl punched her in the arm, "Because the bills don't pay themselves and you and I are the most popular model/photographer team out there."

Isane got up and was in nothing but a pair of pink underwear that was tied at the sides and kissed the other girl, "That we are. Alright, I will be done in 20," she said as she untied the underwear and let them fall to the floor before going for the shower.

About 5 seconds later she yelled, "Nemu-chan! You bitch! You used all the hot water!"

Nemu, who was starting to get dressed laughed, "That's what you get babe. Maybe next time you get up and shower with me."

After Isane got out of the shower she walked into their room and looked a little annoyed at her girlfriend.

Nemu just smiled, "Get dressed so we can eat. I already set something out for you. I'll go pack the car up while you dress."

Isane was trying to be mad, but when she looked into Nemu's bright green eyes and smiled, "Yes dear," and started dressing.

10 minutes later they pulled up to fast-food restaurant drive thru. Normally they would either cook or eat healthier, but today they were in a bit of a rush due to being off a week and Isane running late.

After they got their food, they started to drive away and got caught in traffic.

"Great! Why today?!" Isane replied from the driver seat.

"Isane-chan, there is no…" however Nemu was unable to finish before being pulled out of the car.

Without thinking, Isane put the car into park and got out. "PUT HER DOWN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

The monster looked at Isane and smiled, "If you wish!" and tossed poor Nemu, causing her to hit a tree and sliding down it, hitting her head on the rock that was just below it.

"Oh that's it you fucking ass!" she yelled as she jumped onto the car's roof.

"You think you can stop me!" the monster said.

"Yeah, I do!" Isane said as she jumped off the roof of the car and did a roundhouse kick, knocking the monster back.

She then landed on the ground near the monster in a Mantis position.

The monster and her walked around in a circle before he came at her, however, before he knew, she was blocking his punches and even managed to get a few in on her own.

It didn't last long though, the monster jumped up and kicked her in the chest, causing her to fall down and hit her head on the back on someone's car.

It took a moment for her to get back up, but she did, she threw a few more punches before lowering herself to the ground and sweeping her feet under the monster and knocking it flat on its back.

She ran over to it and was about to bash its head into the ground before the police showed up.

"Miss, it's alright, we can take it from here. Thank you," said the police office.

Isane stood up and wiped her blood from her cheek, spit at the monster and went over to help Nemu.

"Nemu-chan?" she said as she picked her up and placed her head on her lap.

Nemu started to stir, "What the hell happened?"

"I think it was on of those monsters we've been hearing about on the news a lot," Isane said as she kissed her gently on the lips.

"I think you are right. My head and back hurt," Nemu said.

"Don't worry. I beat them up for you. They won't be hurting you anytime soon," Isane smiled.

Nemu smiled back, "I still think I should go to the hospital."

"I know baby, I know," Isane said as she picked her up and took her to their pink VW Bug.

**xXx**

A few hours had passed and Isane was finally able to see Nemu.

She walked in, arm in a sling and some gauze on her cheek and some wrapped around her head. She then bent over and kissed Nemu.

Nemu, who had been asleep, woke up, "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey back. Doc says you are going to be alright. Few weeks you'll be good a new," Isane smiled.

"That's good," Nemu whispered.

"Would you like some water?" Isane asked as she took the pitcher and poured some water into a cup and put a lid on it.

Nemu shook her head and Isane took the glass to her and helped her sip it.

After she had her fill, Nemu looked at Isane, "I love you."

Isane bent over and kissed her on the lips, "I love you too. Now rest so I can take you home soon."

Nemu smiled and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Isane stepped out of the room and looked back at her girlfriend before taking off and going home.

On the drive she thought to herself, "If I get the chance, I will take revenge on those bastards for hurting my Nemu-chan."

THE END…well for this part.


End file.
